unstoppable team possible
by gjagent2013
Summary: this is a AU, Eric is real and join Middleton high at the beginning of season 3 junior year Ron steps up small harum because I will have more time for story than full of lemon
1. Chapter 1

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 1

GJ file TP-002:

Full name: Ronald Thomas Stoppable

Alias (es): The Ultimatel Monkey Master, The Dark Knight, The cape crusader

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Build: tall and muscular

Hair: Blond

Skin: Fair, Freckled

Hometown: Middleton new jersey

Profession(s): High School Student, ultimate monkey master, side kick, advanced tactical trained, ninja trained, vigilante

Affiliation(s): Team Possible, Global Justice, Yamanouchi Ninja School

Relative(s): (father) Thomas Stoppable, (mother) Martha Kane Wayne, (daughter) Hana Stoppable,

Friend(s): Kim Possible, doctor Wade Load, Felix Renton, Yori, Monique, Rufus

Love Interest(s): docter Anne Possible, Joss Possible, Yori,

Nemesis: Gill, Monkey Fist

Power(s): Mystical Monkey Powers, superhuman strength, levitation, telekinesis, ability to wield mystical-enhanced weapons

In 1929 the tri state area was founded it was three islands located in the Gotham river upperton was the northern island were the rich and powerful live middleton was the middle island were the middle class live like medical doctors and rocket scientist and finally lowerton is the southern island it is home to the decaying and dilapidated neighborhood in which the poor and disparate live were location to a crime heighten neighborhood which was hit hardest the most which was resulted in poverty and poor living conditions and increase in crime it's the most dangerous part of town a slum-district highly populated urban residential area consisting mostly of closely packed decrepit housing units in a situation of deteriorated or incomplete infrastructure inhabited primarily by impoverished persons in the part of the city were the housing quality is bad and living conditions are poor to the east is the Atlantic ocean and to the west is the main land where the space center and A army base named fort Richards are located

In 1944 Ron's grandfather Jonathan Stoppable started the family business called stoppable industries for the last 86 years it has become one of the S&P 500 biggest companies in the world when jon dyed his son Thomas Stoppable took over however he decided to let the executives of the company run the everyday operations while he became a doctor at middleton general where he worked with a old college classmate Andrea Possible (incredible) and they became best friends she was named Ron's godmother

Ronald Stoppable was born in 1989 he and Kim Possible have been best friends since they were born thanks to their parents knowing each other on their first day of kindergarten Kim was scared because the thought she was never going to make friends because three bullies were picking on her and pulling her pig tails and would not give her back her red ball when Ron stood up for her they started attacking him that's when Kim went to help him and scared the three bullies away after that was over Kim said your weird but I like you will you be my friend

When Ron was in first grade he took A I.Q. test and scored A 192 however he shoes not to tell Kim because he thought that her A class personality and her competitive nature would create A gap between them and would destroy their friendship so only his parents Mrs. Doctor P wade and Dr Elizabeth (Betty)Director when Ron was 8 years old his parents took him to see the Fearless Ferret movie at the time the city was struck by a huge depression that the sanitation department went on strike and the city was filled with garbage everywhere when they left the theater they took a short cut though a dark ally were a man in a clown mask with white face green hair red nose and red lipstick blue makeup around his eyes and red eyebrows and A red nose pointed A gun and them then yanked his mother's Perl necklace off of her his father tried to stopped him but he shot both parents and told Ron he getting what he deserves

The police arrived and A sergeant James Gordon put a jacket around him and told him that everything was going to be ok they found the guy I.D. as Joe Chill Gordon then called Andrea and she went to pick him up and took him back to her house much to her husband frustration because James Timothy Possible never like Ron or how close he was to his family he was jealous of Ron and all of the attention he was getting on the day of the funeral all of the Possible minus Mr. doctor P and all of the hospitals coworkers and company employees attended one of the executive of the company told Ron the the company was in good hands until he came of age when the will was read Ron got everything and found out that he was going to live with the possible at first everyone tried to be there for Ron and understood why he was so angry but he kept pushing everyone away for a time they gave him some space but then they started to give up until Ron started to learn to but on A mask he stated to practice smiling in front of the mirror and acting goofy to hide his pain Kim and the boys were happy to have their friend back but Andrea saw though him but evry now and then his mask would crack and a little of the real Ron would come out and she held out hope that Ron would recover and come back one day

Ron met Wade when he attended A comic book convention and they became fast friends when one of his invention got stolen he called Ron for help Ron got Kim involved and when they got it back Wade decided he owed Ron a life debt and decided to help Kim in her crime fighting with inventing the kimunicator the hairdryer grappling hook battle suit and other equipment for her but he also made equipment for Ron

After their freshmen year Betty went to Kim's house and offered to have one of them trained in advanced tactical training Kim said no because the thought that her cheerleading and 16 styles of kun fu are enough to keep her safe but Ron jumped at the opportunity to be highly trained and thought this would be the best way to start his training for his revenge he also sneaked into the public library and started to study as hard as he could with useful information

On his sophomore year he got hit by the four jade monkey statues and received the mystical monkey powers and defeated lord monkey fist he also saved the entire cheerleading team from one of his old camp mates gill all of the girls including Bonnie started feeling safe when he's around them especially when every time one of them starts to fall from the pyramid wither it's during practice of the field he always caches them and none of them have gotten seriously hurt in any way

When he was invited to the yamanouchi ninja school which was a front for the league of assassins two of his class mate yori and fukushima both members of the league of assassins saw right though his fake clumsiness and saw his potential though when yori took to giving him more attention fukushima got jealous and started to have A rivalry with him and embarrass him anyway he could but that all was for nothing because he decided to ally himself with monkey fist and give him the lotus blade and trick yori into getting captured and being A bate for Ron to go and rescue her where he wins but what Ron did not know the hole thing was A test in order for master sensei and Ra's al Ghul to see if he is worthy of the MMP and as the heir to the demons head

When Ron went to the global justice training camp he learned how to be in peak physical condition, training in Krav Maga, be prepared for anything, evasive and tactical driving, close quarter gun fighting, jumping out of A helicopter, hostage rescuing, swat, and gun shooting his instructor saw how good he was that if he joined the army he would recommend him to go to sniper school

With both the advanced tactical and ninja training Ron took to combining both for his saving the world with helped out a lot since Kim was to distracted on Josh that it was up to wade and Ron to come up with the saving the world plan like sneaking in to the lair retrieving the stolen item press the self destruct bottom and get out but like always Kim got interview by the press and Ron got none of the credit for helping just ignored and put on the side line and the shadows

On one of Ron's Buenos nachos run he found an abandon warehouse with an elevator that lead to a underground bunker and turned it into his lair that not even Kim and the possible family new about which helped out a lot as a place for him to be alone with his thought and hide some of his equipment he also found a beat up scooter that he uses as his personal transport he knows it a joke but It helps with him keeping up his mask as a buffoon

When Ron got his $99,000,000 from Buenos nachos he decided to use it to fund his and Kim's saving the world to pay for all of their equipment on one of their missions Ron found A naked mole rat gini pig and decided to keep him as A pet Andrea was ok with it but James was not and it cost him a month in the couch when Ron turned evil he upgraded his lair with state of the art super computers and other equipments

The depression still continues to this day the locals have nick named lowerton the narrows the most dangerous area in the tri state area

Ron Stoppable: Bruce Wayne/batman

Kim Possible: Rachel Dawes

Andrea Possible: doctor Leslie Tompkins

Yori: Talia al Ghul

Master sensei: the sensei/Ra's al Ghul father and Talia grandfather

Hana: Damian Wayne

Fukushima: Bane

Joss Possible: Selina Kyle

Wade: Oracle

Gill: Killer Croc

Betty Director: Amanda Waller

 **A/N ok this is the first chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 2

 **Middleton international airport one week before the start of the junior year:**

 **A 17 year old red headed girl was standing near the arrival baggage claim area looking board and staring at her pda looking device.**

 **Kim was angry that she had to cancel her date with Joss tonight because she promised to pick up her best friend because he was coming home from his requalification training from Global Justice and she just wanted to get home so that she can at least talk to her boyfriend before her bed time.**

 **Just then A 17 year old muscular blond boy wearing baggy pants black turtle neck shirt and new jersey devils hockey jersey came down from the escalator with a big smile on his face.**

 **Ron noticed his best friend and waved his hands to get her attention. Kim looking up from her Kimunicator saw Ron and waved back. Ron walked tours Kim and gave her A hug.**

" **Hey KP what's up?" Ron said when he hugged Kim. "Ron It's great to see you." Kim said breaking the hug. They both started walking to the baggage claim. When Ron noticed his duffle bag he grabbed it and the two friends walked to the parking garaged where the possible van was parked.**

 **Kim unlocked the van and opened the trunk so that Ron can put his duffle bag inside. Kim got into the driver seat and Ron in the passenger side. Kim started the engine and drove out of the parking garage and out of the airport heading home.**

" **Son how was your training Ron?" Kim asked. "Passed with flying colors KP." Ron said. As the two teens started talking Kim's Kimunicator went off. Both Kim and Ron thought it was Wade calling to tell them about A mission. "What's the stitch Wade?" Kim asked. But instead of seeing the 10 year old super genius she saw another blond head teen on the screen. "Josh I'm sorry I thought it was Wade." Kim said excited to see her boyfriend. But what she did not noticed was the sad face Ron had on when Kim's attention was on the other boy.**

" **Hi Kim did you pick up Ron yet?" Josh asked not seeing that Ron was next to Kim. "Yes Josh we just got into the high way heading home." Kim said ignoring Ron. Ron just sat there lessoning to the two love birds talking and staring at the view from the window. As soon as Kim drove into her driveway Kim told Josh that she will call him back as soon as she got to her room.**

 **Kim turned off the engine and they both got out of the car. Kim opened the trunk and Ron was about to get his bag when the both heard a scream coming from the house.**

" **aaaa." A woman's voice came from the second floor of the house. Both Kim and Ron went into mission mode. Ron opened his bag and got out his bullet proof vest with the Global Justice logo on it and gun holster with his desert eagle. Walking to the front door he stood to the right of the door and saw Kim walk behind him. Ron lifted his right hand with three fingers up. He was about to count down from three to zero but Kim used her key to unlock the door and walked in.**

" **Mom are you ok?" Kim yelled out. "** Great idea KP just let the bad guys know were here." **Ron thought as he just gave up on the element of surprise and walked in behind her. The two then heard footsteps up stairs and they both stated running up the stairs and saw A 40 year old red head in a purple dress with high heels walking out of the master bedroom looking angry.**

" **Of all the stupid and idiotic thing s to do." Andrea said storming out of her bedroom with a 40 year old brown haired with a little grey in it wearing just his underwear rite behind her. "Andrea wait let me explain." James tried to say.**

 **That's when both noticed the two teens standing at the top of the stairs staring at the two arguing adults. "Kimie cub Ronald what are you two doing here and why is Ron dressed like Rambo?" James asked. "KP and I heard a scream and we thought that you guys were in trouble." Ron said.**

" **No Ronald we are just fine except for James." Andrea said crossing her arms under her chest pulling up the cleavage. Ron could not help but notice them and tried to be polite by not staring at them. At the same time A 40 year old blond headed woman with a mole on her upper lip wearing just the bed sheets to cover her naked body walked out of the room. Ron again could not help but notice the beautiful blond and tried not to stare.**

" **Mom, dad what is going on?" Kim asked looking confused. "And why is Doctor Porter naked?" Again Kim asked. Looking panicked at his daughter James tries to come up with an answer but Andrea beat him to it. "Yes James why don't you tell are daughter why she's hear." Andrea said angrily.**

 **At the same time Vivian looked uncomfortable. "Um guys I think I'll go put my clothes back on and go home." Vivian said walking back into the bedroom. "Kimie cub why don't you and Ronald go to Buenos nachos wile your mother and I talk." James said trying to get read of his daughter before she finds out what's going on.**

" **But Mrs. Doctor P was going to make her famous brain loaf tonight." Ron said even though he already knew what was going on thanks to his keen mind. "Your right Ronald I did promise you that didn't I so let's go to the kitchen." Andrea said grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him downstairs with her.**

 **Trying not to trip on his own feet Ron let the angry red head drag him to the kitchen so that he can have A quit place and talk to her and find out more about the stitch. At the same time Kim looks at her father with A face that says are you nuts. "Ok dad what's the stitch?" Kim asked her father.**

 **Just then Vivian walked out of the bedroom wearing her tube top and skirt trying not to make a bad stitch to A worse one. "Ok James I'll see you tomorrow at the lab ok, nice seeing you again Kim." Vivian said walking down the stairs and towards the front door. "Ok Viv see you." James said nervously. Opening the door Vivian walked out. Opening her purse she took out her cell phone and call for A taxi.**

" **Ok dad what is going on?" Kim said wanting some answers. James decided that it would be better if he just got it over with "Kimie cub why don't you give me A minute to get dressed and wait for me downstairs and I will tell you everything." James said walking back into the bedroom to put some clothes on so not to get embarrassed by talking to his daughter wile only wearing his underwear.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Walking inside with Ron stumbling and trying to keep his balanced Andrea let go of Ron and went to the fridge to take out the meat loaf and get it ready to cook. Wanting to help and feeling the tension in the room he walked to her. "So Mrs. Doctor P is their anything that I can do to help." Ron asked trying to distract the red head and also trying to lighten the mood.**

" **No Ronald you just sit at the table and just relax you just got home and deserves to take A load off." Andrea said trying not to dump her probes on the young blond. "Nonsense Mrs. Doctor P I want to help." Ron said**

 **Taking out some spices from the cab net Ron started getting everything ready. "Can you pre heat the oven for me Ron?" Andrea asked giving up on trying to get him to sit still and also knowing that he was A genius chef she just let him do his stuff.**

" **So how was your requalification training go Ronald?" Andrea asked starting A little small talk. "Great Mrs. Doctor P, I'm back in business and looking forward to going back to saving the world." Ron said seeing that she was not yet ready to talk about what happened.**

 **Seeing that the oven was ready they put some seasoning on the meat and put it inside the oven. Turning the knob to the right temperature they went to the table and sat down.**

" **Ok Mrs. Doctor P what happened?" Ron asked now that there was nothing to distract them from talking about what happened. "Ron do you think that I'm not pretty enough anymore?" Andrea asked not using his full name letting him know that she wants to talk to him like A friend and not as his god mother or his guardian.**

" **That is the stupidest thing to ask me Mrs. Doctor P your are the sexiest woman I have ever seen, You would have to be blind not to notice you and not take a few minutes to admire you, Any guy would be lucky to have you and Mr. Doctor P is stupid to throw you away." Ron said taking her and into his and holding it.**

" **Then why did James sheet on me Ron, Is it because I work so late that I almost don't have time to spend with him ever thou he knows that there are people need my help, or is it that I have gotten old and that I have to paint my hair so that I don't show any of my grey hair, are my boobs to small, tell me Ron what made James betray me like that huh?" Andrea asked him falling apart, hugging him, and started crying. Raping his arm around her and bringing her close to him and feeling her chest smash into his he tried to comfort the crying red head.**

" **No Mrs. Doctor P there is nothing wrong with you and it's not your fault he did this to himself and is nothing but an edit, If you were not married I would go out with you and never let you go." Ron said with as much honesty he could muster.**

" **Really Ron do you mean that." Andrea asked him. "** Please don't lie to me Ronnie I can't take another broken heart." **Andrea thought looking at him with hopeful eyes. Ron stared back into her eyes. "Yes Mrs. Doctor P I meant every word." Ron said and she could see that he was not lying.**

 **Living room:**

 **Kim was sitting on the couch waiting for her father she went down stairs as soon as he close the door. Hearing the door open and watching her father walk down the stairs Kim got ready for A very long conversation with him.**

 **James seeing that his daughter was not in the mode to delay anymore he just tried one last time. "Smells like dinner is almost ready Kimmie cub want to go see if your mother needs help?" James said hoping for more time. Unfortunate she did not fall for it. "No more stalling dad I want answers." Kim said in a stern voice.**

 **Seeing that she won't let down he gave her what she wanted. "Ok Kimmie cub you win but I want to tell everyone at once, I don't like to explain everything twice ok." James said. Seeing that her mother might also want answers she agreed and they both started to walk to the kitchen.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Hearing the door opening and seeing James and Kim walking in Andrea and Ron separated. Andrea got up and dried her tears to hide the fact she was crying. Ron seeing that the stitch was going to get uglier decided to just stay where he was and see what would happen.**

 **Kim seeing were her friend was decided to join him. "Dinner will be ready soon kids I hope you're hungry." Andrea said trying to have A little distraction even though she was ready for this to go down. "Mon please we both know that we all want answers and dad has ran out of excuses, so let's get this over with please and thank you." Kim said tired of all the beating around the bushes and wanting to get this over with.**

" **Your right Kim let's get this out of the way." Andrea said seeing that her daughter was getting tired of all the excuses. Just then the back door to the back yard opened and two 10 year olds walked in both twins one wearing a red tee-shirt the other green.**

" **We just." Jim said. "Smelled mom's" Tim said. "Famous brain." Jim said. "Loaf and." Tim said "decided to." Jim said "Come inside." Tim said. Seeing that the two adults and two teens were in the middle of something important they stopped. "What is going on?" The twins said together.**

" **Boys I think your father has something to tell us." Andrea said not wanting anymore distractions and gets this over with. "James talk." She said with all the anger she was feeling.**

 **Seeing no way out he got started. "Ok Andrea, Kimmie cub, boys, there is something I need to tell you, it all started three years ago." James started.**

 **A/N ok this is the second chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 3

 **Kitchen Kim's house:**

" **And that the hole story." James said looking at his entire family with A look of deep regret. "You mean to tell me that this has been going on for three years James?" Andrea asked in a angry voice. Crossing her arms around her chest again pulling her cleavage up. Again Ron tried not to stair.**

" **Andrea It was a moment of weakness." James said trying to de-escalate the stitch. "No James that was not A moment of weakness, It was you breaking are wedding vows you peace of sh #$%t." Andrea said in A angry voice again.**

" **Wow mom." Jim said. "Just used." Tim said. "A bad word." The twins said together. "Boys not now." James said looking at his two sons with A stern look. "You know what James you got one minute to get your stuff and get out or I will have Ronnie throw you out." Andrea said again with a serious stern voice.**

" **And were am I suppose to go Andrea?" James asked. "To hell James, but for now I suggest the four seasons." Andrea said. "55 seconds James." Again Andrea said "You can't be serious, he does not have the guts." James said thinking that she was bluffing.**

" **You think so James, 50 seconds." Andrea said with confidence. "Mom's right dad he will do it." Kim said agreeing with her mother. "Um guys don't I get A say in this." Ron said even though he was looking forward to teaching him A lesson. Ron was no full and he always new Mr. Doctor P never liked him.**

" **No." the two red heads said at the same time.**

" **Oh please like he can throw me out of my own home." James said still not believing what the two red heads were saying. "With my permission he will James, 45 seconds." Andrea said. Ever since Ron moved in with them after his parents died James has never tried to hide his dislike of Ron even though Ron has tried to get along with James time and time again like helping around the house and cooking but nothing he did was not good enough.**

" **I'm the king of this castle, the lord of the mansion, and he knows that." James said again trying to call his wife and daughter. On the day that Andrea brought Ron into his house he has never been happy. Ron has been stealing his wife's attention from him for years, cooking, cleaning, fixing things, and doing yard work. All the things that A husband should be doing. Even though James has bean busy at the space center doing one project after another and working on designs for new rockets he never had any spare time to work around the house he still felt like Ron was trying to replace him.**

" **Not anymore you're not James he is." Andrea said confident that Ron will do it. "40 seconds." She continued to count down.**

" **What's that suppose to mean." James said getting even angrier. Jim and Tim seeing that things were heating up decided to back up A little just in case their dad would try to hurt their mother and hoping that the tall muscular blond would protect her.**

" **It means that it's over James, Ronnie has been more of the man of the house then you have been even though he has been though a lot he never took advantage of us taking him in and has always been there for us unlike you." Andrea said even though she knew that it was part of his mask she still felt like it was A little of his real self. "35 seconds." She continued.**

" **Oh please I could have easily hired someone to do all those chores like A made or whatever, so don't tell me that what he did was so special." James said trying to get the high ground. "It's not about who did what dad, it's about why and Ron did all those things as his way of saying thank you to us." Kim said defending her friend.**

" **She's right James it's the thought that counts not the deed." Andrea said glad that her daughter was taking her side. "30 seconds." She continued.**

" **It douses not matter who did what and why this is not his family or his house it's mine." James said not believing that no one is taking his side even though he knew he messed up.**

" **How can you say that dad Ron has no one anymore were all he has." Kim said not believing what her father was saying.**

" **You lost the right to call this your house three years ago when you went after that sl #$%t James so don't you start blaming him for your mistakes." Andrea said. "25 seconds." She continued.**

" **It's still my family Andrea and I won't let some rich boy take them from me." James said thinking that he was still on the high ground. "He could live anywhere he wants with all the money he has." James said.**

" **And what James let someone else take advantage of him and steel every cent he has and end up in the poor house." Andrea said still defending the blond. "20 seconds." She continued.**

" **Like that's my problem, he's not even my son so why should I care." James said**

" **His parents trusted us to take him in if something happened to them James, Thomas trusted me and I won't let him down." Andrea said "15 seconds." She continued.**

" **Thomas was never my friend Andrea and I am tired of pretending like he was." James said**

" **After everything he did to help you in your courier if it was not for him you would still be paying off A giant student loan for all the studying you had to do just to get your PhD, he played for everything and asked for nothing in return no matter how smart you are you would never be where you are without his help." Andrea said "10 seconds." She continued.**

" **And that's supposed to make me think that I own him a debt of gratitude and that I should be repaying him by taking care of his son oh please Andrea." James said.**

" **Yes James that's exactly what you should be feeling but I guess you're just A heartless man that likes to take advantage of people." Andrea said. "5 seconds and counting." She continued.**

" **Better than A man that can't provide for his family or A poor man living on the streets like all the rest of the trailer trash that's out there." James said**

" **Ok that's it times up Ronnie throw him out please and thank you." Andrea said tired of arguing with her ex husband.**

" **I like to see him try." James said still thinking that the Blond won't do it after all the times he has intimidated the blond. Too bad he was wrong.**

" **Sorry Mr. Doctor P but you heard the girls." Ron said trying to sound apologetic even though he was secretly happy with getting back at one of his tormenters. Ron's eyes started glowing blue and he grabbed the 40 year old man shirt and lifted him off the ground.**

" **Ronald what do you think you're doing put me down." James said again trying to be intimidating but really making A full of himself.**

" **I'll get the door for you Ronnie." Andrea said excited to see the blond standing up for himself against her ex husband.**

" **Alright Ronald the joke is over I demand you let me go." James said while at the same time Ron started walking to the front door carrying James kicking and screaming.**

 **Reaching the front door Ron throws James on the front porch and on his but. "That's what you get for betraying Mrs. Doctor P sir." Ron said trying to show some respect for his best friend's father even though he was not sincere.**

" **This is not over Ronald." James said with one last attempt to sound intimidating. James got up but he fell down when A luggage was thrown at him.**

" **Don't you talk to him that way James." Andrea said happy to get rid of him. Closing the door she turned around and saw her daughter and twin sons starring at the two with mouths opened in disbelief.**

" **I can't." Jim said "believe that." Tim said. "Ron just." Kim said. "Did that." The three said at the same time.**

" **Ok everyone the show over dinner is getting cold." Andrea said trying to move on and not think about what just happened even though she happy.**

" **Hey has anyone seen Rufus." Ron said wondering where his second best friend was during all of the commotion. Just then the back door of the kitchen opened and A remote controlled toy car with A rocket attach to it ran in and you can see the naked mole rat in the driver seat yelling in excitement.**

 **Everyone ducked while the toy car went all over the house and on top of the sealing until the rocket ran out of fuel. "Boys what did I tell you about using your fathers rocket fuel on your toy rockets." Andrea said even though she was not really angry with her sons. "tweebs." Kim said angry.**

 **Rufus got out of the car and took off his little helmet that Ron made for him so that the little guy can where it whenever the twins want to play with him. Seeing his human friend finally home Rufus ran to Ron climbing up his leg and standing on Ron's shoulder giving him A hug. "Ron." Rufus said happy to have him back.**

" **Hey buddy has the boys taken care of you while I was gone?" Ron said patting the mole rat on the head. "Yep." Rufus said.**

" **let's go eat dinner everyone." Andrea said seeing that tonight stitch was over and they can have A nice family dinner.**

 **After dinner Ron helped Andrea with washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. When that was done he went back outside and got his duffle bag not wanting to leave it in the van. Locking up the van he walked to his room.**

 **When he went outside Andrea took that opportunity to sneak into his room and steel one of his jersey. Sneaking into the master bedroom she hid the jersey and tried to act like nothing happened.**

 **Everyone went to do there nightly routine to get ready for bed. Kim was up in her room noticing what time it was she was decaponting that it was too late to call her boyfriend and talk about what happened tonight hoping that the blond would not be angry with her and thinking of what to say to make it up to her boyfriend.**

 **Everyone was ready to go to sleep saying good night to each other the house lights went off. Knowing that it was too late to change the sheets that Vivian used to cover herself up Andrea just blew A frustrated breath and changed out of her purple dress and into Ron's jersey got into bed and went to sleep.**

 **A/N ok this is the third chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 4

 **Possible house later that night:**

 **Ron was still up in his room that years ago was one of the guest rooms that the medium-sized split-level ranch house used to have but when he moved in it became his.**

 **Using his ninja training Ron sneaked out of the house with his duffle bag and started to walk out into the dead of night. As soon as he got close to Buenos Nachos he found his P.O.S. of A scooter that he left behind and no one asked about it.**

 **Ron started it up putting on his helmet and drove to the wharfs area of lowerton. Knowing how dangerous it was he was hoping not to bump into any trouble tonight. The stale city had A mild stink to it. There was A small bite to the chill of the night air to warrant the use of A simple jacket. The night sky was still its putrid coffee brown, but no moon could be seen from the clouds overhead. It was almost as if the city was constantly plagued with nocturnal thunderstorms. Every time the sun would set, it made the city looked as if it was always filthy with grime no matter how hard the city tried to renovate and maintain itself. Arriving at his destination with no trouble he drove to one of the warehouses that were located in the area.**

 **Finding the one he was looking for with the Stoppable industries logo Ron went to the garage door of the warehouse and found the garage door opener keypad that was installed on the jamb. Opening the keypad Ron put in the iris deactivation code (16431879198942) (let's see if anyone can guess what these numbers mean lol). Seeing the garage door opening Ron drove inside.**

 **Ones inside Ron found the light switch and turned on the inside lights. Inside the warehouse you can see it was big enough to have two levels connected by A flight of stairs. The ground floor featured A workbench and sleeping quarters which was just A single bed and A night stand with A lamp and A digital clock. By contrast, the upper level was A small lounge area, which had A 80 inch flat-screen television and several wooden and cushion chairs as well as his favorite recliner chair.**

 **Ron decorated the warehouse on purpose so that if anyone other than Wade found it he can say that this was his man cave or A place he uses as A hang out. Ron went to A shipping container which was inside the warehouse which houses A secret hydraulic lift and went down to the bunker.**

 **The bunker that was under the warehouse was A large rectangular shaped room brightly lit by banks of overhead fluorescent lights. Storage areas for the equipment are located both under the ground and within the walls giving the room A very empty appearance with the exception of A large bank of monitors to go with A well-developed computer system. In addition, the room is equipped with furnaces. It also contains A wire mesh cage for his mission suit that was A black turtle neck shirt baggie pants combat boots and fingerless cloves, along with the associate weapons and tools, toolbox, and spare equipment for the.**

 **There was also an area with A extra thick high density anti- tear training mat and A salmon ladder as well as some training dummies for stick fighting and other martial arts training. Walking to one of the walls and opening it. The wall was full of bullet proof vests, magazines, two guns one a P-90 and the other A 50 caliber desert eagle. Both are small-caliber high-velocity weapons.**

 **The only reason Ron has any of these stuff is because of his advanced tactical training. Dr. Director has made it mandatory for him to have all of this equipment but not to use it. He has avoided using any of this equipment whenever he and Kim go on missions because he hates guns.**

 **Opening his duffle bag and removing the bullet proof vest and his desert eagle that was still in its holster Ron returned them to their proper places for safe keeping. Ron has no intention to have any loaded guns in the Possible house just in case the twins find them and try to play with them. Andrea would kill him if that happened.**

 **After he finished emptying his duffle bag he closed the wall and his bag. Ron walked to the large computer and turned it on. Checking on the latest police reports to see if he missed anything while he was away in the training camp.**

 **Just then one of the monitors came on and A 10 year old chubby African-American boy drinking A ultra big gup cup of soda popped up. "Hey Ron I thought you might stop by tonight, how was the requalification go?" Wade asked happy to see his blond friend back.**

" **Great Wade, I was just checking on any trouble that might have popped up when I was gone." Ron said looking at his friend.**

" **Nothing out of the usual Ron, A lot of the bad guys have been keeping quit, All Kim had to deal with are cat stuck A tree, baby sitting, and lost pet, no taking over the world plots." Wade said.**

" **Well that's A relief, I'm guessing that you know what happened tonight?" Ron asked his friend.**

" **I may have heard about it but no I did not see any of it, Kim's parents made it clear that I was not allowed to watch any of the security cam on real time, I can only access them in A emergency or if someone needs to see something because of privacy." Wade said.**

" **I'm glad to hear that we don't want Kim to think you're a peeping tom." Ron said with A teasing tone in his voice and a small smile on his face.**

" **Well I hope that things continue to stay quit I could use A couple of days off to get my energy back." Ron said. Yawning and covering his mouth.**

" **Looks like Mr. Sand man coat up to you Ron, maybe you should go home and get some sleep school start again in next week." Wade said seeing that his friend was getting sleepy and did not want him to fall asleep in the bunker.**

" **Your right Wade, I will talk to you tomorrow, good night." Ron said turning off the monitor. Getting up from the chair Ron grabbed his duffle bag and walk to the lift and going back to the warehouse. Arriving to the ground floor Ron got back on his scooter. "I still can't believe that Zorpox upgraded my bunker, this is awesome." Ron said.**

 **Opening the garage door and turning off the lights Ron drove out of the warehouse and to the Possible house. Arriving at the house Ron sneaked his scooter into the garage and went into the house.**

 **Making shore that the cost was clear he sneaked back to his room. Changing into his pajamas he set his alarm clock and went to sleep.**

 **Morning Possible house 6:00 A.M.:**

 **Hearing his alarm go off Ron turned it off and got out of bed. Going to the bathroom to start his morning routine. Going back to his room Ron opened his drawers and took out is Global Justice P.T. uniform and got ready for his morning run.**

 **Walking out of his room and downstairs he sees Kim waiting for him. "Morning KP." Ron greeted his best friend. "Morning Ron, ready for are run?" Kim said she was wearing A pink sports bra and A blue bicycle shorts. Kim opened the front door. Both teens walk outside and started stretching. After warming up the two got ready to start.**

 **Ron and Kim both took out there portable media players and headphones. Starting their run the two got into A comfortable silence. "** I forgot how much fun it is to run with someone else, it's so boring to run alone." **Kim thought looking at the muscular blond.**

 **Andrea's master bedroom:**

 **Meanwhile Andrea was just getting up from one of the most comfortable sleep she has had in A long time. Getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom beginning her morning routine. Looking at herself in the mere and seeing how good she looks in Ron's jersey.** "Girl you still got it." **Andrea thought remembering how Ron looked at her whenever she lifted her chest last night.**

 **Finishing her routine she walked out of the bathroom and grabbing her bathrobe so that she can look descent she walked downstairs. Going to the kitchen she got the coffee maker running. Grabbing A coffee cup and waiting for the coffee maker to finish.**

 **Seeing that the coffee was ready she poured herself A cub. Knowing that Kim and Ron were in there morning run she was thinking on what she should do with James. "** I know that I should divorce him, but he will argue that he won't be responsible for Ronnie when he has money, but then again I can also argue that I make more than enough to support him and just get him to help with Kim and the boys, that would work." **Andrea thought enjoying her morning coffee. Looking at the time she realized that the two teens should be back soon.**

 **Wanting to see if she can get Ron's attention she took off her bathrobe and setting it on James dinner table chair she made shore that she was still wearing her underwear so that if any of the neighbor were up and see anything they should not she checked her hair and walked to the front door and waited for her Ronnie.**

 **Outside the Possible house:**

 **Finishing their 5 mile run the two teens came to A stop and tried to catch their breath. "Wow Ron I still can't believe that you're in shush good shape, I remember how much you hated exercising." Kim said impressed with all the hard work her best friend went through to get to where he is now.**

" **That was A long time ago KP Global Justice has turned me into the lean, mean, fighting machine, plus how am I suppose to help you save the world if I'm fat or in bad shape." Ron said trying not to sound like he was trying to show off.**

" **He's got A good point Kim." The two teens herd coming from the front door. Seeing the 40 year old red head standing there with A hot cup of coffee in one hand and crossing her arms under her chest again lifting them up.**

 **Seeing that the only thing she had on was one of Ron's jersey and seeing that it did little to hide any of her assist and showing off her finger and little to the imagination. Ron failed to hide the fact he was exited by dropping his shin.**

 **Kim also could not believe that her mother would just walk outside with barley anything on also dropped the chin. "Mom what do you think you're doing?" Kim asked her mother in A panicking voice.**

" **I'm just standing hear waiting for the two of you to come back so that I can start on breakfast." Andrea said enjoying the reaction she was getting from the muscular blond. "** See anything you like Ronnie?" **Andrea thought with A smile on her face.**

" **Dressed like that?" Kim asked her mother. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Andrea asked never taking her eyes off the blond. "Your wearing nothing but one of Ron's jerseys, that's what's wrong." Kim said. "Their very comfortable Kim you should try it." Andrea said.**

" **That's not the point mom, what about the neighbors?" Kim said. "I don't think any of them are up yet Kim. Andrea said**

" **Maybe we should get inside KP I don't want to get A cold." Ron said trying to distract himself from not getting cot looking at Kim's mom and failing.**

" **Your right Ronnie, why don't you and Kim go and take A shower wile I get started on breakfast." Andrea said having more than enough fun with the blond. "Ok KP you go first I can wait." Ron said. "Nonsense Ronnie you can use my shower I'm not using it yet." Andrea said. "Are you shore Mrs. Doctor P I don't want to impose." Ron said. "Not at all Ronnie it's not like anyone is going to use it." Andrea said.**

 **Walking back inside with A sway to her hips knowing that the blond was watching. "Ok Mrs. Doctor P." Ron said fallowing her inside the house. Kim wanting to talk to her mother and ask her what the stitch was also went inside.**

 **Seeing that the blond was going upstairs Kim went to the kitchen.**

 **A/N ok this is the third chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 5

 **Kitchen:**

 **The two red heads walked inside the kitchen. Andrea saw her bathrobe right where she left it but decided that it would be more fun not to put it on. Kim also noticing the bathrobe wondered why her mother was not wearing it.**

" **Mom why is your bathrobe on the chair and why aren't you wearing it?" Kim asked her mother crossing her arms under her small chest. "Because it's still summer and I'm too hot to weir it." Andrea said intending the pun she added to her answer.**

" **That's still no excuse not to be descent mom." Kim said. "I am descent Kim I'm covering all of my body." Andrea said still playing Dum.**

" **Are you blind, Ron could see everything mom as well as all of the neighbors." Kim said adding the neighbors part at the last moment so that her mother won't think that she was just talking about her best friend.**

" **Well like I said before it's very comfortable you should try it." Andrea said. "Speaking of Ron's jersey, where did you get one anyways?" Kim asked wondering how she got one.**

" **I got it off the hamper Kim, I ran out of clean PJs so I decided to use one of his jerseys, don't worry I think that Ron only wore it for one day so it should still be clean and I plan to do the laundry today." Andrea answered her daughter's question.**

 **However Andrea planned to donate all of her PJs and keep the one jersey and weir it every night. She just hoped that her daughter would not keep asking about it every day.**

" **If you're ok with wearing dirty laundry then why not just weir the PJs that is dirty then?" Kim asked. "Because I wore them for A hole week Kim, this jersey is only A day old." Andrea said. "I still think that you should weir the bathrobe at least." Kim said giving up on her mother.** "Not A chance in hell Kim." **Andrea thought with A smile on her face.**

 **Upstairs the master bathroom:**

 **The first thing Ron did when he got upstairs was go to his room and get some clean close. He decided to weir what he always weirs blue shirt, brown pants, New Jersey hockey jersey, and white shoes.**

 **Ron made his way to the master bedroom. Leaving his clean clothes on top of the bed he started taking off his shirt, then his shorts, and finally his trunks. Walking to the bathroom naked he started the shower. Reaching the rite temperature he got in. Grabbing the soap bar he started to clean himself.**

"Wow I can't believe how hot Mrs. Doctor P looked in just my jersey." **Ron thought. He could not stop but picturing her in his head. Not noticing his dick was getting hard. Trying to distract himself and not waist any more hot water he hurried to finish.**

 **Finishing his shower Ron got out and dried himself with A towel. Leaving the bathroom he went to the bed and went to put his clothes on. Finishing getting dress he grabbed his dirty clothes and walked out of the master bedroom.**

 **Going downstairs he went to the laundry room. Unfortunate it was located in the garage that was behind the kitchen. Which means he would have to go though the two red heads that were talking. He could hear both Kim and Mrs. Doctor P voices coming from there.**

 **Hoping that the 40 year old red head was dissent he walks to the kitchen.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Hearing the door opening and seeing the muscular blond walk in the two red head stopped talking. Ron seeing that the 40 year old was still in just his jersey he tried not to stare at her and went to the garage.**

 **Opening the door he saw the hamper. Draw ping his dirty clothes in the hamper he went back to the kitchen. And again he saw the beautiful older red head making breakfast. And the younger redhead looking at him with angry eyes and her arms crossed.**

" **Um KP I thought you were going to take A shower, you don't want to get sick or anything." Ron said trying to come down the angry red head. "** Why Ron so that you and mom will be alone and do god knows what." **Kim thought.**

" **He's right Kim I don't want you sick A week before school, so get your bubble but upstairs young lady." Andrea said in her mother hen voice. "I'm fine mom I can wait A few more minutes." Kim said. Still not taking her eyes of the blond.**

" **I think Mrs. Doctor P has A point KP." Ron said in A worried voice. "Ronnie I don't want you to call me that anymore from now on please call me AI." Andrea said not taking her eyes off the stove. "AI?" Ron asked with A one brow raised. "Yes those are my initials A is for Andrea I was named after my gestational surrogate mother Andrea Beaumont Anne is just A nick name Slim gave me the I is for incredible." Andrea said.**

" **And no artificial intelligent jokes Ronnie, I heard them all from James and Slim." Andrea said looking away from the stove and pointing the spoon at Ron. "Ok I promise." Ron said with both hands up in a defense manner.**

 **The house phone rings and Kim answers it. "Hello Possible residence Kim Possible speaking." Kim said. "Hi can I speak to Doctor Possible Please." A male voice on the other line asks. "Witch one?" Kim asks. "Andrea Possible please." Again the male voice on the other line said. "One moment please." Kim said.**

" **Mom it's for you." Kim said handing the phone to her mother. Grabbing the phone from her daughter. "Hello." Andrea said. "Hi Andrea, I'm sorry for calling you on your day off but we need your help in the OR could you come and take A look at A patient for me please?" The male on the other line asked.**

" **Of course can you give me A minute please?" Andrea asked. Turning off the stove she turned to the two teens. "Kim Ronnie could the two of you give me A few minutes I have to take this call." Andrea asked.**

" **No problem AI we can wait." Ron said. "Thank you Ronnie you're the best." Andrea said walking out of the kitchen and to the study. Seeing that her mom was going to be busy with the phone call and thinking that Ron will be ok without her for now she decided to finally go take A shower.**

" **Ok Ron I'm going to take A shower you keep an eye on breakfast ok." Kim said. "No problem KP the Ron man has your back." Ron said. Satisfied that everything is ok she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and to her bathroom.**

 **Study:**

" **Ok so what the problem." Andrea asked the man on the other side of the line. "The patient just arrived by paramedic A few hours ago, there was A car accident and the ER found that there might be some brain damage that's why we need you." The man on the other line said. "Ok how much time do we have?" Andrea asked. "The patient is stable." The male on the other line said. "Ok I will be there soon." Andrea said. "See you soon Doctor Possible.**

 **Hanging up the phone she walked out of the study and walked upstairs to the master bedroom to get ready.**

 **Kim's bathroom:**

 **Unlike Ron Kim went to her bathroom first and took of her dirty clothes first her sports bra, then her by sickle shorts, and finally her shoes and socks. Standing naked in the bathroom Kim turned on the shower. Getting it to the right temperature she walked inside and got herself cleaned.**

" **Oh man I need to call Josh hope he's not mad, maybe we can go to the mall I need to ask Monique something." Kim said wile wash her hair. "Hope Ron won't mind that I leave him alone today, He will probably want to call Felix and play video games or something, Not like he has A girlfriend or anything." Kim said.**

 **After finishing her shower Kim covered herself in A towel leaving a lot to the imagination and walked to her room. "Ok what should I weir to the mall let's see." Kim said. She finally decided on green tank crop top, blue capris, and white shoes. Finishing getting dress Kim walked out of her room seeing her mother waking up the stairs.** "She probably has to go to work for An emergency or something." **Kim thought.**

 **Living room:**

 **Andrea walked out of the study and started to go upstairs and saw Kim. "I'm sorry Kim I have to go to work there is A emergency, can you tell Ronnie for me please?" Andrea asked her daughter. Andrea really wanted to spend some time with her children espesally after last night. But people needed her help.**

" **No problem mom Ron and I will probably go to the mall or something." Kim said. She was glad that she douse not have to worry about leaving her mother and Ron alone today. Plus she gets to spend time with her boyfriend.**

" **Thank you Kim I will see you and Ron tonight, we can order out or something." Andrea said. Seeing Kim walk down stairs she walked to her room.**

 **In her room Andrea started to look for clean clothes. Grabbing A purple dress she went to the drawers. Taking out A pair of socks, A white bra, and matching panties. Taking off the jersey, dirty bra, and dirty panties she walked naked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and getting it to the right temperature she walked in.**

"I knew Ronnie liked me, if Kim or the boys were not home I bet that he and I would be sharing this shower, not it's too soon, I'll wait A little wile before I make my move, but not too long lol" **Andrea thought getting excited just thinking about what she and Ron would do in the shower.**

 **Finishing her shower she walked out and grabbed A towl. Drying herself she walked back to the bed. Getting dressed she walked out of the room.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Walking downstairs Kim went into the kitchen. She saw her blond friend finishing cooking breakfast setting down in the table she waited for Ron to finish. "Hey Ron mom said that she needs to go to work because of A emergency so she won't be joining us for breakfast." Kim said.**

" **That's ok KP I'm shore that we can do something while we wait for her to come back." Ron said. "Um Ron I have some plans with Josh today." Kim said hoping that Ron won't be mad that she already made plans with her boyfriend and was not going to spent time with him.**

" **That's fine KP I can call Felix and we can hang out and play video game or something." Ron said. He was disappointed that Kim was ditching him again to go out with her boyfriend again.**

" **Cool maybe tomorrow we can do something together." Kim said. Glad that Ron was not mad at her. At that moment the twins ran inside with Rufus right behind them. "Oh cool." Jim said. "Ron is." Tim said. "Cooking." They said at the same time. "Mmmm yummy." Rufus said.**

 **Setting breakfast at the table. One for each of the Possible children. One for Rufus. And one for himself. They all started to eat. "By everyone see you guys tonight." The four hear the older red head say near the front door. "By mom." The three Possible children said. "by AI." Ron said.**

 **Hearing the front door close they all go back to eating.**

 **A/N ok this is the fifth chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 6

 **Kim's room after breakfast:**

 **After everyone was done with breakfast Ron stayed in the kitchen with Rufus to wash the dishes. Kim went upstairs to her room and called Josh on the kimunicator. "Hi Josh sorry that I did not call you last night some things went on and I just lost track of time." Kim said to the blond.**

" **That's ok Kim, so you got any plans with Ron?" Josh asked the red head. "No but I was hoping that maybe you would like to go to the mall with me?" Kim asks. "That sounds great Kim, Ron and I can carry your bags for you." Josh said.**

 **What no one knew was that Josh had no problem with Ron. Infect he thought that the muscular blond was A cool guy. The two of them had a lot in common besides Kim that is. He felt sorry for Ron losing his parents all those years ago. He tried to get along with Ron and was hoping that the two can become friends and gang out maybe have A guys night while Kim and Monique had A girls night.**

" **Um I think that Ron has plans with Felix so it well be just the two of us." Kim said. She looked at Josh like he had two heads. "** Why would you want Ron to go with us he will just get in the way." **Kim thought. "Oh well I guess I will meet you at club banana then." Josh said. He was disappointed that the other blond was not going to join them.**

" **Great I will see you soon, bye." Kim said. She hanged up and walked out of her room and went down stairs.**

 **Living room:**

 **Ron was done with washing the dishes he went to the living room and sat on Mr. Doctor P recliner chair (hey he not using it lol) and turned on the tv. Hearing someone going down the stairs he saw Kim. "What your hurry KP?" Ron asked Kim.**

" **I'm going to go meet Josh at the mall, see you later Ron." Kim said. Going straight for the front door and outside heading for the mall. Not even waiting for Ron to respond.**

 **Seeing his best friend ditching him again Ron felt hurt that she would rather be with Josh instead of him. I mean he just got home after all.**

 **Four seasons hotel James room:**

 **James was just waking up hearing his cell phone go off. "Hello." James said. "Hi James it' Vivian." Vivian said. "Hey Viv what's up?" James asked her. "Um James can we talk about what happened last night?" Vivian asked. "Yes of corse how about we go out for breakfast?" James asked. "Um I was hoping after work since we're still working on the Hephaestus project at the space center." Vivian said.**

" **Ok no problem we can have dinner or something." James said. "Or something, see you at the lab James, bye." Vivian said. Getting out of bed James went to start his morning rooting. Getting A clean pair of suit out of his luggage James went to the bathroom.**

 **Finishing taking A shower and brushing his teeth he got dressed and went to get some breakfast from the hotel.**

 **Mall:**

 **Arriving at club banana Kim see's A 17 year old African American girl at the counter. Monique seeing the red head walking inside waves at her. "Hey girl friend how it going?" Monique asked. Going to the counter Kim stands there talking with Monique. "Great Mon, I'm here to meet Josh have you seen him?" Kim asked. "Sorry girlfriend but I have not seen him at all" Monique said.**

" **Well I guess I will just wait for him here." Kim said. "Speaking of blonds, were is baby boy right now shouldn't he be hear with you?" Monique asked. "He did arrived home last night right?" Monique asked.**

" **Yes but he had other plans." Kim said. The two girls started to walk to the racks and see what the local fashion was. "Oh too bad I was hoping to talk to him." Monique said. Desapionted that the muscular blond.**

 **Monique seeing that the red head was getting board she notices A dress that she thinks that her boyfriend would like. "hear girl friend try this one on." Monique said. Handing the dress to the red head. Kim seeing the dress her friend was holding she has A shocked look on her face.**

" **Are you kidding me Mon, don't you think that's A bit much?" Kim said. Not believing the dress her friend was holding. "Trust me girl Josh is going to love you in it." Monique said. Grabbing the dress Kim walks to the dressing room to try it on.**

 **Coming out of the dressing room Kim is standing there with A little black dress that was hugging her body in all the right places leaving everything to the imagination. "I still think it's A little too much Mon." Kim said.**

" **Trust me girl I know what I'm talking about." Monique said. "Well if your shore I guess I will take it." Kim said. Going back into the dressing room to change back to her regular clothes. Hearing that someone else walked in Monique told Kim she will be right back.**

 **Seeing that the new customer was Josh Monique went to greet him. "Hey there Josh, If you're looking for Kim she's in the dressing room finishing trying on A new dress." Monique said. "Thank you Monique." Josh said. Walking to the men part of the store so that he can entertain himself while waiting for Kim.**

 **Coming out of the dressing room with the little black dress Kim sees Josh. Not wanting him to see what she was buying walks to the counter so that Monique can ring her up. "Can you please hurry up Mon I don't want Josh to know what I'm buying." Kim said. Giving the red head A sly look Monique finishes ringing Kim up and putting the little black dress inside A plastic bag.**

" **Calm down girlfriend there no reason why you should be nervous Josh is going to love it." Monique said. Josh seeing that Kim was done buy something at the counter he walk to Kim. "Hey Kim you ready to go?" Josh asks. Taking the bag so that he can carry it for her. But Kim panics and grabs it from him. "No that's ok Josh I can carry it." Kim said with A panic voice.**

 **Seeing his girlfriend acting strange Josh decides to drop the subject. "Ok Kim no problem, You ready?" Josh asks. Monique seeing that the red head was drowning decides to take pity on her and help her out. "Hey josh I take my lunch break in A few minutes why don't you go ahead and meet us at the food court wile Kim and I finish up here." Monique said.**

" **Good idea Monique I'll see you girls there." Josh said. Walking out of the store to leave the two teen girls alone he heads to the food court. Waiting for her boyfriend to go leave Kim looks at her friend. "Thanks Mon." Kim said. Glad that she was not going to make A fool of herself in front of her boyfriend.**

" **Like your best friend always says, I got your back girl, anyways let me clock out and we can go get something to eat ok." Monique said. Walking to the back and letting her co worker know that she was going to take her lunch. Walking back to the red head the two walk out of the store. "So girlfriend are you ready to start are last year of high school." Monique ask her friend.**

" **You bet I am Mon." Kim said. The two girls see Josh at one of the tables waiting for them. "Hey Kim are you ready to order?" Josh asks. After the two teen girls tell him what they want Josh goes to buy their food. The three teens sit and enjoy their lunch.**

 **Middleton space center:**

 **The Hephaestus project is the most advanced cybertronic technology in existence. It was A joint project that nasa, the space center, stoppable industries aero space division, and especially the defense department were working on. The project was to help nasa to start exploring the solar system and begins space exploration. The defense department saw the potential to use this technology to make weapons.**

 **Doctor James Timothy Possible was assigned as the head of the project because of his nonage in rocket science. Doctor Vivian Potter was assigned for the artificial intelligence part of the project.**

 **James Possible was in the top secret lab working at his work station. At the same time Vivian walked to his station to talk to him about yesterday. "Hey James can I talk to you for A little bit?" Vivian asked. "Just give me A minute Viv I'm finishing on this code for the project ok." James said.**

 **Waiting for James to finish what he's working on. When he was finished he looked at the blond co worker. "Sorry to keep you waiting Viv." James said. "That's ok James I know that your busy and all, I wanted to talk about what happened last night." Vivian said.**

" **I hope that everything is ok at home." Vivian said with A worried voice. "No Viv everything is not ok, Andrea kicked me out, I think that my marriage is over." James said. "** Not like I realy had A choice in it thanks to that buffoon of A blond." **James thought angrily.**

" **Oh James I'm so sorry." Viv said. Feeling like this was all her fault. "It's not your fault Viv, I was never really happy with Andrea anyways." James said. "You weren't?" Vivian asks. "At first I thought I was but after spending time with you I realized that you made me happier than I ever have been in the last three years." James said**

" **Do you really mean that James?" Vivian ask. Hoping that the 40 year old scientist was not lying to her. "Yes Viv I do, you make me so happy please don't end are relationship." James said. Hopping that the two of them can stay together.**

" **Yes of cores we can James, are we still on for tonight?" Vivian said. Just now remembering that they had planes for tonight. "Yes I made reservation this morning for nine if that ok with you." James said. With A happy smile on his face.**

" **Yes that's fine. " Vivian said. The two stood there in A uncomfortable silence. "So what happens now?" Vivian asks. "Well I gust that Andrea will file for divorce." James said. "I just hope that she decides on joint custody of our kids so that I can see them on the weekend." James said.**

" **I'm shore she will James I don't think that she would take them away from you." Vivian said. After that they went back to talking about the project and about their relationship.**

 **Mall food court:**

 **After the three teens were done eating Monique said that she had to go back to work. Josh said that he needed to got to the artist store to buy some supplies so he and Kim agreed to meet back in club banana when he's done so Kim walked with Monique.**

" **You have no idea how boring it is inside that store Mon, thanks for letting me go back with you." Kim said. The two teen girls were walking and not paying any attention to where they were going. All of A sodden Kim bumps into A muscular chest and lands of her but and drops her plastic bag.**

" **ouch sorry about that I was not looking to where I was going." Kim said. "That's ok miss; hear let me help you up." Said A man with A English accent. Seeing the extended hand Kim took it. When she got up off the flour she saw A quit handsome, dark hair, muscular, and tall young man standing in front of her.**

" **allow me to introduce myself, my name is Eric." The English man said.**

 **A/N ok this is the six chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profitChapter 7

 **Mall:**

 **Standing in front of Kim was A tall, broad shouldered dark hair, brown eyes, athletic build, with impressive reflexes young man. His hair was combed and parted neatly. He was wearing A tee shirt that was dark green with A light green line streak around it, Baggy pants, and green shoes.**

 **Kim could not help herself and started to twirl A strand of her hair in her finger. "** Whoa mama, what A hottie." **Kim thought. Monique seeing what was going on decided to elbow her in the ribs. Shocking back into reality Kim looked embarrassed.**

" **Hi my name is Kim, nice to meet you." Kim said. Since she did not let go of his hand she decided to shake it. "Wow that's some grip you got there." Kim said. Letting go of his hand and flexing her fingers.**

" **Sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength." Eric said sheepishly. "Hi my name is Monique." Monique said introducing herself seeing that Kim was not going to do it extended her hand to shake his.**

" **Nice to meet you." Eric said. Shaking the afford hand. "I have to go back to work I will see you later Kim." Monique said. Leaving the red head and dark haired teens alone. "Bye Mon." Kim said not paying attention to her friend.**

" **So, are you new hear?" Kim ask. "Yes I will start at Middleton High School next week." Eric said. "Really that's where I attend; If you like I can show you around." Kim said. She could not believe her luck that she bumped into this guy.**

" **Realy that would be great, thank you." Eric said. The two started to walk to who knows where. Kim forgetting all about her blond boyfriend.**

 **Middleton Medical Center:**

 **Andrea Incredible walked out of the OR just finishing her surgery.** "Wow that took longer than I thought it would." **Andrea thought. Going to her office to catch up on A little paper work before she goes home. Reaching her office she goes inside and sits down on her office chair.**

 **Picking up one of the folders that were on her desk she opens it up and starts to work on them. After A few minutes of working she decided on getting something to eat at the cafeteria. Taking the folder that she was working on got up from her chair and went out of her office.**

 **Going to the elevator and pressed the down button. Waiting for the elevator to arrive her thoughts went to the athletic looking blond that is she has known since she delivered him in the delivery room all those years ago.** "He's not A little boy anymore, he's all grown up and became A strong, brave, strut worthy, and seriously cute boy, no man." **Andrea thought. It was oviocely that last night when he stood up against James that he was no longer A boy but A man.**

 **Hearing the elevator beeping she walked inside. "** I hope that the boys don't mind that Ronnie will replace their father, of course they have known him there hole life so there should be no problem." **Andrea thought.**

 **Arriving at the bottom floor she walked out of the elevator and went to the cafeteria. Grabbing herself A salad and A cup of coffee she went to sit on one of the tables. "** It's A good thing that Kim douse not have A crush on Ronnie so things won't get weird around the house." **Andrea thought.**

 **Opening the folder she went back to concentrating on her work while at the same time ate her lunch. Finishing her lunch she dropped her trash in the trash. Picking up the folder she went back to the elevator. Pressing the up button she again waited for the elevator and started to think again about Ron.**

"Omg I wish I was alone at home with Ronnie, oh the things that I can do to that man." **Andrea started to think dirty thoughts about Ron. With A smirk on her face she walked inside the elevator. Pressing the button for her floor she went back to thinking about the blond.**

"Oh how I wish he would come to visit me in my office, we can be alone and have some fun, maybe I can convinced him to bend me over my disk and rock my world lol." **Andrea thought. Hearing that the elevator was on her floor she walked out of the elevator and went back to her office.**

 **Going inside her office she went to sit in her chair. Remembering that one of her patients gave her A baseness card she went to one of the drawers and looked for it. Finding it she put it in her purse. "** I have to remember to call her tomorrow" **Andrea thought.**

 **Wanting to go back home to her family she went back to work.**

 **Possible house:**

 **Ron was watching TV when his stomach growled. Rufus who was with him woke up to the sound. "Hey buddy are you hungry?" Ron ask. Rufus shook his head yes and ran to one of Ron's pants pocket. "Ok buddy let's go to Buenos nacho." Ron said. Getting up from the recliner Ron walked to the garage door. Opening the door he pressed the garage door opener. After the garage door opened Ron got on his scooter. Starting it up he drove out to the drive wave closing the garage door and made A b line to his favorite restaurant.**

 **Enjoying the drive and feeling the wind going though his face it always helped him clear his head. Arriving at the restaurant he parked the scooter and walked inside. At the counter he saw the store manager Ned wearing his orange shirt, clip on tie, black pants, black shoes, black hear, blue eyes, and glasses.**

" **Hi Ned what's up." Ron said. Walking to the counter to place his order. "Hi Ron the usual?" Ned ask. After ordering his food Ron looked around the restaurant. Using his GJ training to scout out the area for possible trouble and escape routes. As soon as his order was ready Ron walked to his and Kim unofficial booth.**

 **Rufus smelling the food came out of Ron's pocket and went straight for the food. "Cheese." Rufus said. Ron taking A bite out of his own food enjoyed the taste. While the two friends were eating their lunch Ron's cell phone went off. Andrea bite Ron A cell phone around the same time Wade gave Kim the kimunicator so that both of them had A communication device so that both can be on call 24-7.**

 **Looking at the caller ID Ron answered it. "What's the stitch Wade?" Ron ask. Hearing the African American 10 year old on the other end of the line. "Hey Ron I just thought you should know that Drakken's dad just passed away today." Wade said.**

" **The rich millionaire who owns Gothcorp." Ron said. After Kim and he went to stop Drakken's first take over the world plan Ron and Wade went into every data base trying to find out everything about him and Shego.**

 **They knew about his connection to mote red, that his mother thinks that he's A radio talk show host, and that his father was the owner of Gothcrop that supplied parts for the space center and stoppable industries.**

 **So when Ron found out about this he started to pay attention to him. "Yes it looks like he was gun down last night by A drive by shooting." Wade said. "Ok send me everything about his case I will take A look as soon as I can." Ron said.**

" **Way ahead of you Ron." Wade said. Expecting that Ron would want to know about the man's death. "Thanks Wade I will talk to you later." Ron said. After hanging up and pocketing his cell phone Ron went back to eating his lunch. "I guess we have to make A quick stop at the bunker buddy." Ron said.**

 **After finishing their lunch Rufus went back to Ron's pocket and Ron got up and though away his trash. Walking out of the restaurant and going back to the scooter. Starting it up Ron drove to the warehouse.**

 **Mall:**

 **After Josh was done with buying everything he needed to paint he went back to finding his girl friend. Walking to club banana and seeing the African American teen girl folding some jeans he walked to her. "Hi Monique, where is Kim." Josh ask.**

 **Jumping from being scared when Josh accidentally sneaked up on her because she was thinking about Kim and the new guy that she latterly bumped into. Turning around and addressing the blond. "Josh don't sneak up on me like that." Monique said. Looking at Josh with A fake angry look. "Sorry Monique I was just looking for Kim, have you seen her?" Josh ask.**

 **Getting A panic look on her face only now remembering that the red head was suppose to be on A date with the blond tried to come up with An excuse as to where Kim went off to. "Um I think that she went of to help someone." Monique said. Not lying to the blond but still not giving him the whole truth.**

" **Oh you mean she went on A mission, it's bean A while since she went on one of those, I guess now that Ron is back she will be safer and I won't have to worried about her safety." Josh said. For most of the summer things have been quit when it came to missions. Josh was worried when he heard that Ron had to go to boot camp again and that Kim might have to go alone on one of her missions.**

 **But now that Ron was back he can now calm down because he knows that Ron won't let anything happen to Kim. "Aye right one of those." Monique said. Glad that she did not have to cover for Kim and try harder to convince Josh on where she was.**

"I got to call her and let her know about Josh and what I told him, boy that girl owes me one." **Monique thought. As soon as Josh leaves that's the first thing that she's going to do. Josh now knowing that it might take A while for him to talk to his girl friend decided to just go home and work on his painting.**

" **I know that she's on call 24-7 and there was probable no time to tell me, but that's normal when your dating A teen hero, ok Monique thanks for telling me, I will see you later bye." Josh said. Walking out of the store with not A care in the world he went home.**

 **Waiting for the blond to be far enough away Monique went to the back room and took out her cell phone. Dialing the number Kim gave her to contact her on her kimunicator she pressed the call button.**

" **Hello Dr. Wade Load speaking." Wade said. After he was done telling Ron about Drakken's dad his monitor peeped letting him know that someone was trying to contact Kim on the website. Thinking that it might be A mission he Answered the call like he always does.**

" **Wade it's Monique, put me throw to Kim ASAP." Monique said. Trying not to sound panic so that the 10 year old think that it was A emergency. "Is something wrong Monique, is the mall under attack?" Wade ask. Typing on the keyboard checking to see if the mall was in trouble.**

" **No no nothings wrong Wade I just need to talk to Kim it's important." Monique said. Again trying not to let the boy think that something was wrong. "Ok Monique just give me A minute." Wade said. Calming down and connecting the call to the Kimunicator.**

 **A/N ok this is the seven chapter. This is my first time righting a Fan Fiction so leave a comment or review please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profit

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Mall:**

 **Kim is walking with Eric having A much better time with him then she would have with Josh. She hears the Kimunicator go off "what's that?" Eric ask. "Oh it's just my Kimunicator, so that when the world is in trouble they can call me." Kim said.**

" **What's the stitch Wade oh Monique what's up?" Kim ask. Seeing her female best friend on the screen instead of the 10 year old super genius she got confused. "Kim I need to talk to you, are you alone?" Monique said.**

 **Kim seeing that Monique sounded panic thought that something was wrong. "Mon is everything ok?" Kim ask. "Girl just answer the question, are you alone?" again Monique ask. "And yes everything is fine, for now." Monique said.**

" **just give me A minute." Kim said. Looking at Eric Kim excused herself and left him to look for A more private place to talk. Finding A door that lead to the back area of the mall she walked in. looking around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the code was clear she looked back to the Kimunicator.**

" **Ok Mon what's up?" Kim ask. Monique tried to slow her breathing before she answered "We got A problem, Josh just came in and asked about you." Monique said. Looking confused as to why he would be looking for her "Why would he be looking for me?" Kim ask. "Why why oh I don't know maybe because you are suppose to be on A date with him." Monique said. Not believing that the red head forgot about her boyfriend. "** Not that I blame her with the new hottie." **Monique thought.**

" **What are you talking about Mon I have no plans with Josh today." Kim said. She tried to think if she made plans but she came up with nothing. "Are you seriously right now, we just had lunch with him A few minutes ago." Monique said.**

" **Oh sh #$%t, I totally forgot." Kim said. Looking shocked that she forgot that she wanted to go shopping with Josh today. "Can you cover for me Mon, I will make it up to him tomorrow." Kim said. Hoping that she could come out of this stitch without any drama.**

" **Already did, I told him that you were on A mission." Monique said. "You did what, what were you thinking I can't pull that off." Kim said. Not believing that her friend would use that as A excuse. "Don't talk to me that way girlfriend, this is your mess not mine." Monique said.**

" **I know Mon, I'm sorry but how am I suppose to pull this off." Kim said. Kim trying to come up with A way to make this stick. "Look I told him that you were helping someone which is the truth so just tell him what you did with the hottie, just not everything." Monique said. Trying to get there story straight so that this little stitch can stay small and not blow up.**

" **Well you are helping the hottie by showing him around, so use that, plus if I were you I would get you and the new guy out of the mall because you don't want to bump into Josh while you are with the hottie." Monique said.**

" **Your right Mon as soon as I get back to Eric we are going somewhere else, again thanks for the warning." Kim said. "I got your back girl, talk to you tomorrow and I want all the details no if's and's or butt's." Monique said.**

" **Ok Mon I will give you all the details later ok bye." Kim said. Turning off the Kimunicator she walked out of back room and went back to Eric.**

 **Mall:**

 **Eric was standing where Kim left him. "** I wonder if it's one of those top secret missions like on mission impossible or something." **Eric thought. He decided to wait for the red head by taking out his phone and surfing on the web.**

 **While he was looking at his phone A blond boy starts to walk to him. Josh saw A dark haired boy standing in the middle of the mall looking at his phone not paying attention on what is going on around him.**

 **Eric not paying attention bumped into A blond boy. "Sorry about that." The two teens said at the same time. Looking at each other they started to talk. "Sorry man I was not looking to where I was walking." Eric said.**

" **No that's ok man no harm done." Josh said. Noticing that the dark haired boy was new "Hello my name is Josh, nice to meet you." Josh said. Extending his hand. Eric seeing the offered hand shook it. "My name is Eric, nice to meet you as well." Eric said. The two teens shook hands.**

" **If you want I could show you around?" Josh ask. Josh being the nice guy that he is was trying to be nice to the new guy. "No thank you, I already have someone that volunteer to show me around." Eric said.**

" **Oh ok I guess I will see you later then, again it was nice meeting you bye." Josh said. He started to walk away.** "Nice guy." **Eric thought. Hearing that the door that the red head used open he saw Kim walk out.**

" **so I'm gessing that you have A emergency or something?" Eric ask. Kim with A confidant look on her face shook her head no. "No nothing like that, it was more like A eyes only sort of situation, nothing you should worry about, I'm all yours." Kim said. Crossing her arm around his and walking the two of them out of mall so they don't bump into her blond boyfriend.**

 **Bunker:**

 **When Ron arrives at the warehouse he put in the code saw the garage door open and went inside. Parking the scooter inside he walked to the container. Opening it and went inside. Closing the door he felt the lift going down. When the lift stopped he went to the computer monitors and turned it on.**

 **Typing in the keyboard and opening the file that Wade sent him. One of the monitors turn on and Wade's face comes up. "Ok Wade talk to me." Ron said. "One sec Ronman." Wade said. Typing on his computer and the two of them looked at the same file on both of their computer screens.**

" **name Ferris Lipsky, age 60, hair black with white streak, eyes blue, born and lived in the tri state area, founder and CEO of gothcorp, according to the investigation that we started three years ago revalued that father Lipsky played on the stereotype of CEOs being greedy and uncaring by promoting gothcorp as the people company through putting employees and customers before his own wellbeing. Lipshy had built A very good business reputation. He was even nominated for Middleton humanitarian industrialist of the year. It was, however, all an act: underneath, Lipsky was as greedy, ruthless, and coldhearted as any of those hardboiled businessman he claimed to have distanced himself from. Lipsky confided that in A meeting with Thomas Stoppable said that they were both businessman and that there was A difference between what they did and what the public expected. Last year Lipsky, who exercised some of his old charm, appealed to A former employee to be reasonable when he held Lipsky at gun point, and promised that they could work things out without violence-which caused the employee to lower the gun, just long enough for Lipsky to kick him in the chest and sent him crashing backwards into A window and fell out of the 40 foot floor . Lipsky and his guards fled the scene, and presumed that the employee died. He gave A mental shrug, and went on with the business of running his company." Wade said.**

" **So how did he die?" Ron said. Wade typed in the info of the shooting and sent it to Ron. Both looking at the cctv video. There on the screen was Ferris Lipsky walking out of the company building talking of his cell phone and his executive assistant was next to him with some paperwork. The two stopped on the walkway obviously waiting for their limo when they see A guy in A motorcycle pressing on the brakes in the handle. The bike stops and the front tire is on the street and the back tire is in the air. The guy on the bike takes out A gun and fires it. Hitting Lipsky and his assistant get shot. People on the street started screaming. Some started running others hit the floor. The guy in the bike drove away.**

" **So that's basically what happened." Wade said. But Ron was concentrating on the video. "Wade can you zoom in on shooter? please and thank you." Ron said. "One second." Wade said. Typing on his keyboard and on the screen A square was drawn on the shooter and then the screen zoomed in. getting A better look at the shooter Ron again paid attention by rewinding the tape and play it over and over again.**

" **What are you looking for Ron?" Wade ask. After one more look Ron posed the tape. "The shooter is A man." Ron said. "Yes so, you can't even see who it is." Wade said. "But you can get A secretion of the guy." Ron said. "He's 6feet tall, athletic, driving experience, great shooter, and A pro." Ron said.**

 **Typing in all this info on the case file Ron continued. "The gun he's using is A p-90 and he's shooting with only one hand." Ron said. "Yes the forensic file says that the bullets are plain hollow tips, small caliber high velocity." Wade said.**

" **And the bike looks like A ninja." Ron said. Continuing to type the info on the case file. "Ok Wade I want you to check anything and everything that the cops have on this case." Ron said. Finishing typing all the info that they have for right now.**

" **You got it Ron." Wade said. "When is the funeral?" Ron ask. Looking at Ron like he has A second head. " Why in the wide world of sports would you go to the funeral?" Wade ask. Ron turning off the screen looked at Wade. "because I'm Thomas Stoppable's son, both of are dad's have done bisness together and they were on the same circle, clubs, and played sports together if I remember right." Ron said.**

" **What kind of sports?" Wade ask. "lets see tennis, polo, and water sports." Ron said. "And it would not look good if the son of one of his friends was not there to represent the family." Ron said. Getting A grin on his face now knowing what his friend plan is. "Let me guess, Drakken those not remember you and your hopping to take that to your advantage." Wade said.**

" **Maybe, but I also want to talk to his mom see if I can get some info about what her husband was up too not just her son." Ron said. "You think it might be A angry customer or employee?" Wade ask. "It's a possibility but let's keep looking." Ron said.**

" **Ok I will let you know when it is, can't wait to see Drakken's face when he sees you." Wade said. "Ok Wade I will see you tomorrow." Ron said. "See you later Ronman." Wade said. Turning off the screen and the computer off.**

 **Getting out of the computer seat and going back to the lift Ron went back up the main floor. Opening the container doors and going back to his scooter. Tuning on the engine and opening the garage door he walked out. Making shore that the lights were off and garage door closed he drove off heading back to the possible house.**

 **Middleton Medical Center:**

 **Finishing working on the last of her files Andrea walked out of her office and to the elevators. Pressing the down button she took out her cell phone and stated surfing the web. Looking at the news she sees the front page and looks horrified. "Omg Lipsky is dead." Andrea said. Covering her mouth with her hand.**

" **I remember seeing him at one of Thomas party this is horrible." Andrea said. Hearing the elevator doors opening she walked in. pressing the button for the parking garage. Arriving at the garage parking lot she walked to her van and drove home.**

 **A/N ok this is the eighth chapter. This is my first time righting A Fan Fiction so leave A comment or review please and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profit

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Buenos Nachos:**

 **Eric and Kim decided to stop at Buenos Nachos to get A snack before Kim has to go home for dinner. Going to the counter they both order A small salad and soda. Going to Kim and Ron booth. Sitting down and enjoying each other company.**

" **So you and everyone at your school come here to hang out? Eric ask. "Yes A uh friend of mine and I sit here every day." Kim said. Kim not wanting to tell him about Josh or Ron yet. The two continue to eat there snack.**

" **So um Kim I was wondering, are you seeing anyone?" Eric ask. Looking at Kim nervously. "** Oh Sh #$%t what should I tell him, on the one hand I like Josh he's handsome nice talented and gets along with everyone but he's so boring because he's not athletic and all he can talk about is paintings and video games like Ron, on the other hand Eric is athletic tall muscular and I bet he can keep up with me but I don't know much about him good thing I know how to find out more about him." **Kim thought.**

" **Yes Eric I have A boyfriend." Kim said. When Eric heard this he got A disappointed look on his face. "However it's not working out and I'm planning to break up with him." Kim said. Getting A happy look on his face "Really Kim?" Eric ask. "Really Eric, so can you give me A little time to end things with him?" Kim ask.**

" **Ok no problem Kim." Eric said. Eric decided to take Kim's hand and take it in his. The two looked in to each other's eyes.**

 **Possible house:**

 **Ron arrived at the house and parked his scooter in the garage. When he was shore that everything was locked he went inside. "** Looks like AI and KP have not come home yet." **Ron thought. Going to the living room and sitting on Mr. Doctor P recliner chair and went back to enjoying his day.**

 **Hearing the door to the garage door opening and hearing the van going inside Ron new that Andrea was home. Seeing the red head come inside and hanging her lab coat on the coat hanger she walked to the living room to see her favorite blond sitting in her ex husband chair. She could not help but smile at herself.**

" **Hey Ron, what are you watching?" Andrea ask. She decided to sit in one of the seats in the couch. "Just the news." Ron said. Just as he said that the news started to talk about Ferris Lipsky death. The two started to paying attention to the tv. "This just in founder and CEO of gothcorp Ferris Lipsky died yesterday in A drive by shooting, according to police report the the shooter is A male 6 feet tall and athletic, wearing black shoes pants shirt jacket and helmet, driving A black motor cycle, if anyone has any information on this person they are encourage to call the GCPD hotline." The reporter Summer Gleeson said.**

 **Andrea looked from the tv to the blond setting next to her. "I remember him from one of your father's party, infact I think that his son was one of James friends from college." Andrea said. "Yes I also remember him and I'm planning to go to the funeral to represent the family." Ron said.**

" **Oh do you need someone to go with you?" Andrea ask. Thinking that Ron would need emotional support. "Yes thank you AI." Ron said. Making plans for going to the funeral the two continued to watch tv.**

 **Hearing the back door to the back yard open and seeing the twins walk in Ron calls out to them. Jim and Tim walk to the living room and seeing their mother and surrogate big brother watching tv they decided to join them.**

 **The twins went to sit next to their mother. Looking around the room Andrea could not help but feeling that they were having A family moment so she decided to just sit back and enjoy the moment.**

 **Hearing A motor cycle pulling in to the driveway Ron gets up and looks out the window and sees Kim and A un known guy outside. "** That's not Josh." **Ron thought. Just then Ron sees Kim kissing the guy and he could not belive what the red head was doing especially after what her father did last night.**

 **Getting A good look at the new guy so that when he gets A chance he can find out who he is. Seeing that Kim was walking to the front door Ron went back to the living room. Siting in the recliner like nothing happened.**

 **Kim opened the front door and walked inside the house. With A dreamy look on her face. Seeing the look on her daughter's face. "Looks like you and Josh had A good time Kim." Andrea said. Noticing that her whole family was looking at her. "Hu what did you say mom?" Kim ask. Not hearing what her mother said.**

" **I said it looks like you and Josh had A good time joking by the look on your face." Andrea said. Realizing what her mother meant she panicked. "Oh um yes Josh, we had A good time." Kim said. "So when did Josh drive A motor cycle KP?" Ron ask.**

 **Seeing that her best friend might have seen what happened outside looked for A explanation. "Oh um he just got it today." Kim said. Deciding to get out of this stitch Kim walked out of the living room and went up stairs. "Mom can you please call me when dinner is ready please and thank you." Kim said.**

 **Kim's room:**

 **Going to her room Kim picked up her Kimunicator and called Monique. Waiting for Monique to pick up she sat on her bed. "Hey girlfriend." Monique said. "Monique I got A problem." Kim said. "Why, what happened?" Monique ask. "I think that Ron saw me with Eric." Kim said.**

" **Are you shore?" Monique ask. "He asked me if Josh got A motor cycle, Eric drives one." Kim said. "Ok just tell him the same thing you're going to tell Josh that you were helping someone and that he offered to drive you home." Monique said. "That can work." Kim said.**

" **Don't worry girlfriend everything will work out." Monique said. Kim decided to change the subject and tell Monique about her date with Eric.**

 **Living room:**

 **One adult, one teen, and two children continued to watch tv. Ron however was not paying attention because he could not stop thinking about what Kim was doing. "** How can KP do this after what happened last night?" **Ron thought.**

" **Ok guys it's 6:00 pm so I'm going to get dinner ready." Andrea said. Getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen. But Ron said nothing. Not hearing A respond from the blond Andrea stopped and looked back at him.**

" **Ronnie is everything ok?" Andrea ask. Hearing his name being called he shook his head and looked around. Seeing that the red head was trying to get his attention he looks back at her. "Sorry AI what did you say?" Ron ask.**

" **I said is everything ok." Andrea said. "Yes everything is fine." Ron said. "Ok so I'm going to get dinner started." Andrea said. "Sounds great, I'm starving." Ron said. "Yum." Rufus said. Andrea walked back to the kitchen.**

 **Seeing the red head inter the kitchen Ron went back to watching tv.**

 **Drakken's lair:**

 **For the last few months Drakken and Shego have been in hiding. Drakken has been busy coming up with A new plot to take over the world. He's been on the phone all summer talking to people left and right.**

 **Shego did not care what he was doing as long as she got her check. So she just ignored Drakken and just kept entertaining herself with tv and on her tan lamp. At that very moment Shego sees the news talking about Drakken's dad being killed be A drive by.**

 **Thinking that her boss should find out about this Shego went upstairs to tell him what happened. Opening the door to Drakken's lab. Shego sees Drakken in his desk talking on the phone. "Yes mother I know, of Corse I'm coming to the funeral, no I don't have anything that can make me miss the reading of the will." Drakken said. Drakken was talking on his phone with his mother.**

 **It was obvious that Drakken already knew about his father. So Shego just stood there and waited for her boss to finish talking with his mother. "Yes mother, I will see you soon, love you too." Drakken said. Hanging up the phone Drakken noticed Shego standing at his door.**

" **Yes Shego, what is it?" Drakken ask. Walking to his desk Shego took A seat. "I just heard about your dad on the news, I'm sorry." Shego said. "Thank you Shego." Drakken said. Drakken sigh from emotion. "I have been on the phone since last night because all of the executives, members of the board, and lawyers, just so they can keep my reputation away from the company." Drakken said.**

" **Makes since after everything that you did in the last three years." Shego said. "But also because of what my father's will is going to say." Drakken said. Everyone in the company knows the thuth about what Drakken has been up to even if his mother did not. So in order for the reputation of the company not to be tainted they had to separated Drakken from his father.**

" **So what, are they afraid of what the will might say, like you get control of the hole company?" Shego ask. "Probably just money Shego, I seriously thought that he left me the hole company." Drakken said. The two continued to talk for the rest of the night.**

 **Wade's lab:**

 **Wade was working on getting as much as he could from all of the police files, coronal report. And forensic report. So far nothing came up that would tell him more about the shooter. He was also monitoring all of the calls that gothcorp was making just in case one of them was responsible for the shooting.**

 **Ever since he stated to help Ron they have been working to come up with A way for Ron to begin to ride the city of corruption and filth. But still continue to save the world. They were making progress and the plan should come to fluency soon.**

"This plan of Ron has to be ether A genius plan, or proves that he's nuts, ether way the city needs help." **Wade thought. The computer should have all the info Ron needs to begin the investigate this case. Ron has spent a lot of his time at the city public library reading as much as he could about criminology but there's just so much only books can teach you.**

 **But there is one thing the separates Ron from all the lunatics out there. He refuses to kill. And that's one of the things that the both of them have in common. Wade might be smart but his mother raised him to know the deference between right and wrong. That's why he never uses his hacking skills to do evil.**

 **With all the money that Ron has invested in the plan using his nachos money instead of his trust fund even if someone tried to fallow the money there would be no way to tie Ron's family company to him which should protect it from any legal probes if anyone found out about what Ron was doing.**

 **Hearing the computer beep telling Wade that it finished downloading everything Wade started going through it. That's when he noticed something strange about the file and called Ron.**

 **A/N ok this is the ninth chapter. This is my first time righting A Fan Fiction so leave A comment or review please and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profit

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Possible house after dinner:**

 **After everyone ate dinner they all went there separated ways. Kim went back upstairs, Jim and Tim went to their rooms with Rufus to play with one of their inventions, and Andrea and Ron went back to watching tv.**

 **But instead of Ron going to sit in the recliner Andrea grabbed his hand and led them to the lover seat. Andrea was so excited to spend some quality time with the blond that she put more force than she mint to and pushed him into the seat. "ooff." Ron said. When he landed on the seat.**

 **As soon as Ron's but was on the seat Andrea went to sit on the other side. Making herself comfortable she retracted her knees and cuddled with Ron. "You don't mind sitting with me do you Ronnie?" Andrea ask.**

" **Know that's fine AI." Ron said. Andrea grabbed the remote and turned the tv to A random channel. She started to channel surf when she stopped at A channel showing A sci fi movie. Deciding to watch the movie the two started to get comfortable with each other.**

 **They have been watching tv for about five minutes when Ron heard his phone ringing. Removing himself from the read head Ron got up from the love seat and taking out his phone from his pocket and looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Wade.**

" **Sorry AI I have to take this." Ron said. Getting up from the love seat and walking to the kitchen to have some privacy. "What's the stitch Wade?" Ron ask. Thinking that his friend was calling him to tell him about A mission.**

" **Ron I just found something strange about the Lipsky case." Wade said. "What happened?" Ron ask. "The bullets that hit Drakken's dad was accrete." Wade said. "So the shooter has goon aim so what." Ron said. "That's not possible, no pun intended." Wade said. "What do you mean?" Ron ask. "The shooter was too far away to be able to hit A bulls eye or in this case his heart from that distance." Wade said. "So your saying that the shooter could have some kind of enhancement or mutation?" Ron ask. "Or even A robot yes the evidence is pointing in that direction, Ron I don't think your suspect is normal." Wade said. "Ok Wade keep me inform for any new development, and when the funeral is please and thank you." Ron said. "You got it Ronman." Wade said. Ron hanged up his phone and walked back to the living room.**

" **Another mission Ronnie?" Andrea ask. Seeing the blond walking back into the room. "No AI, Wade just wanted to tell me about something, nothing for you to worry about." Ron said. He did not want any member of his seraglio family especially Kim to find out about the plan.**

 **With A happy smile on her face Andrea patted the seat next to her telling the blond to go back to seating next to her. Going back to his original seat and seeing that the red head wanted to continue to cuddle with him he just relaxed and enjoyed the company.**

 **Later that night:**

 **After spending A few hours watching tv and enjoying each other's company the two noticed that it was getting late and both decided to call it A night. Turning off the tv and getting up from the love seat they both went upstairs and walked to their separate rooms. Before walking away from the blond Andrea grabbed his head and gave him A peck on the cheek. "Good night Ronnie." Andrea said.**

" **Good night AI." Ron said both going to their rooms and going to sleep.**

 **Next morning 6:00 A.M.:**

 **Hearing his alarm going off Ron gets up from his bed and turned it off. Beginning his morning ritual he wore his P.T. clothes and went downstairs to meet Kim for their morning run.**

" **Kim's room:**

 **Kim was just finishing getting ready for her morning run when she heard A motor cycle pulling up to her driveway.** "Oh no what is Eric doing here." **Kim thought. Running out of her room and going down stairs to see why he was at her house so early in the morning.**

 **Downstairs:**

 **Seeing that his best friend was not downstairs yet he decided to wait for her. Hearing A motor cycle pulling up to the driveway Ron went to see who it was. Looking out the window Ron saw A tall, broad shouldered dark hair, brown eyes, athletic build guy getting off his bike and walking to the front door.**

 **Ron decided to wait until he ringed the door bell so that he can meet the guy and ask (interrogate) some questions. As soon as Eric's finger torched the door bell Ron opened the door. Looking A little shocked as to how fast the door was answered Eric saw the muscular blond standing in front of him.**

 **Kim running as fast as she could to catch Eric before anyone else could however she was too late when she heard the door bell ring. When she got downstairs she saw Ron standing in the front door and talking to Eric.**

" **Hello can I help you?" Ron ask. "Yes hi I'm looking for Kim Possible, douse she live here?" Eric ask. "For what purpose do you wish to speak to Ms. Possible about?" Ron ask. "Yes she invited me to see her today." Eric said. "May I ask what the invite was for?" Ron ask. "No you can't, look buddy idler you tell me if Kim is hear or get out of my way." Ron said.**

 **After seeing the two boys about to get into A fight Kim ran to the front door to try to defuse the stitch. "Eric hi it's good to see you, Ron why have you not invited him into the house." Kim said "Ya looser why don't you invite me in." Eric said. With A snuck look on his face he pushed Ron out of the way and went inside.**

" **I just wanted to ask him some questions KP nothing more." Ron said. Ron pulled himself up and walked to were the two teens were standing. Eric walked to Kim and wrapped his arms around Kim. He was about to kiss her when Kim but her hands on his chest to stop him.**

 **Giving her A confused look Eric stepped back. "What's wrong bunny." Eric ask. "Not now Eric." Kim said. Whispering to the dark haired boy. Using his ability to read lips Ron heard what Kim said. "Eric what are you doing here anyways?" Kim ask. "You invited me to join you on your morning run remember." Eric said.**

"Oh sh #$%t I totally forgot." **Kim thought. Trying to save fate Kim said that she remembered and then decided to introduce Eric to Ron. "Yes of core I remember Eric, oh how rood of me Eric this is Ron, Ron this is Eric A boy I met yesterday that needed my help." Kim said. Remembering the excuse that she and Monique came up with last night.**

" **Oh you were on A mission alone KP?" Ron ask. Crossing his arms and giving Kim A non believing look. "Oh no Ron, Eric is new to Middleton so I just showed him around." Kim said. "I thought you were with Josh yesterday." Ron said. "Oh um Josh told me that he had some updates he had to do with his paintings so he had to cut are date early." Kim said.**

" **Oh well I guess that makes since." Ron said. Uncrossing his arms and putting back his goofs mask back on. Seeing that Ron boot her excuse Kim decided to lead the two teen boys outside to start the morning run.**

 **Beginning their warm-up exercise Eric stood near Kim so that he can use this opportunity to check her out discreetly. Watching Kim showing how fixable she is and how she has taken very good care of her body. Kim was standing there with A biker shorts that showed off her tone legs and A sports bra that showed off her abs and because this morning was A little cold her nipple were hard and were showing from the thick material of her sports bra. I other words she was hot and in good shape.**

 **Noticing that he was staring at the red head to long Eric went back to stretching. Of corse with Ron's keen eye site he saw that Eric was staring at her and by showing that she new Kim gave him A show. Finishing their warm up the three started the run.**

 **Andrea's room:**

 **Waking up to the sound of the door bell instead of her alarm clock Andrea got out of bed to see who was at her door at this ungodly hour. Looking out her window she saw A teen boy getting off A motor bike and walking to her front door.** " I wonder who he is?" **Andrea thought.**

 **Putting on A bath robe she walked out of her room and stood near the stairs and saw the three teens talking. Hearing what they were talking about Andrea gave Kim A disapproving look. Seeing that the conversation was over and the three were walking outside Andrea decided to go downstairs and into the kitchen.**

"Great first James now Kim" **Andrea thought. Not believing that Kim was doing the same thing that her father was doing for years. Trying to calm herself down she went to start the coffee maker. Standing at the counter so she can wait and let her thoughts wanders.**

" **It's one thing to have A open relationship with someone like Ronnie and I, not that I would be against the idea of sharing him with anyone, as long as he's omits about it we can come up with something, but it's another thing when you go behind your boyfriends back" Andrea said.**

 **Hearing the coffee maker beeping she grabbed A cup and poor the coffee for herself. Looking at the clock she saw that she had A few more minutes left before they got back so she went to sit on the dinner table to wait.**

 **After the 5 mile run:**

 **The three teens arrived at the Possible house and stopped. Catching their breath the teens stood there cooling off.** "Man Josh never wanted to work out with me, but Eric is so athletic I think he can keep up with me." **Kim thought. Even though there was another athletic teen that has been keeping up with her for the last three years.**

 **Giving Eric A satisfied look letting him know that she was impressed with his performance today. After the three were done catching their breath Kim asked Eric if he wanted to go inside and get A drink of water. When the three started to walk inside Eric noticed that the blond was going inside also. Thinking that he might be the boyfriend that Kim told him about yesterday. Eric dicided to show him that he was the new man in her life.**

" **Were do you think your going, Kim invited me inside no one said anything about you." Eric said. Putting A hand on his chest to stop him from going inside. Ron not beliving what the new guy was doing gave him A angry look. "I'm going inside to get some water, is there A problem." Ron said.**

" **Yes there is, I don't remember Kim asking you if you wanted some so why don't you go home to your parents and leave Kim alone looser." Eric said. Giving Ron A challenging look. He was latterly daring Ron to try something.**

" **Maybe because I live hear, so if you don't mind I would like to go inside my home and cool down with some water." Ron said. Returning the challenging look. The two teens were looking at each other both daring the other to start something.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Hearing the commotion outside Andrea decided to see what is going on. Still wearing her bathrobe she walking outside. Seeing Ron in A staring contest with A dark haired teen and Kim was just tanding there doing nothing she opened the door and yelled to get there attention.**

" **What in the wide world of sports is going on?" Andrea ask. Crossing her arms under her chest.**

 **A/N ok this is the tenth chapter. This is my first time righting A Fan Fiction so leave A comment or review please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim possible and all related characters are property of the Walt Disney company, batman and all related characters are property of DC comics and WB studios I don't own them I right this story for fun no profit

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Outside the Possible house:**

" **WHAT IN THE WIDE WORLD OF SPORTS IS GOING ON?" Andrea yelled out. Crossing her arms under her chest and pushing her breasts up. Both teen boys look at the angry 40 year old red head that just yelled at them and backed up from each other.**

" **Mom what are you doing here?" Kim ask. She could not believe that her mother would ambaries her in front of her new boyfriend. "I want to know who this boy is and why is he denying Ronnie from entering his home." Andrea said.**

" **Oh um this is Eric I met him yesterday at the mall, he's new to Middleton and I showed him around, he told me that he works out at the gym and I asked him if he wanted to join me in my morning run." Kim said.**

" **Hello Mrs. Possible it's nice to meet you." Eric said. Extending A hand so that he can shake heir's. However Andrea douse not shake it but instead gives him A stern look. "I'm still waiting to know why you are not letting Ronnie inside." Andrea said.**

" **Kim did not invite him in Mrs. Possible, he was being impolite." Eric said. Giving the red head his explanation. Thinking that he was making A good impression. "That is because he douse not need to be invited, he lives here since he was eight years old." Andrea said.**

" **Wait Kim's boyfriend lives here, how is her father ok with this." Eric said. Not believing that the looser of A boyfriend was living with Kim. "Um Eric, Ron is not my boyfriend." Kim said. Thinking that there must have been some kind of misunderstanding.**

" **Wait what, then who is he?" Eric ask. Not understanding what is going on. Still not standing down from the fact that this stranger has the odyssey to keep her Ronnie from his home. "He is Ronald Thomas Stoppable, he has been living here for ten years, and you have no right to keep him away from this house." Andrea said. Still looking angry.**

" **Now hold on mom, Eric douse not know anything about Ron, so I think that we should go inside and straighten this out." Kim said. Still thinking that her mother is still ambaries her. "I think that KP has A point AI, we should go inside and explain to her new friend what is going on." Ron said. He was trying to lighten the mood.**

 **Still not backing down but seeing what Ron is trying to do Andrea stood aside and let the three teens inside. As soon as they went inside they went straight to the living room. Ron decided to sit in the recliner wile Kim and Eric sat in the couch. Andrea still having her arms crossed stood in front of the teens.**

" **Ok I guess I will go first." Ron said. "When I was eight years old both my parents died because of A mugging gone bad, I was sent to the police station nearby that's wear AI picked me up." Ron started. Interrupting Ron from his story. "Hold on hold on who is AI?" Eric ask.**

" **I am." Andrea said. "Should he not call you with respect like Mrs. Possible?" Eric said. Not liking that this looser was giving Kim's mom A nick name. "No he should not, because I told him to call me that." Andrea said.**

" **If I may continue." Ron said. "As I was saying she picked me up, because she is my godmother that make her my legal guardian, and so I have lived here ever sense, oh by the way I am not Kim's boyfriend that would be Josh, I am her best friend since pre-k and I am also her side kick." Ron finished.**

" **Wait you mean you're don stupid." Eric said. Not believing that this looser is the guy he sees on tv looking like A moron. And now he finds out that he lives with Kim. "His name is Ron Stoppable, I'm shore A very educated boy like you can learn to call someone by their real name and not something that the media came up with." Andrea said. Not liking that this boy was insulting her Ron.**

" **Mom I'm shore Eric did not mean anything, besides he douse not know Ron like we do." Kim said. Coming to Eric's defense. "Well now he knows Ronnie's real name and can pronouns it correctly." Andrea said.**

" **Now that you know who I am and that I live here we can now officially introduce are selves." Ron said. Standing up from the recliner and walking to Eric. Extending A hand to shake his. "Hi my name is Ron it's nice to meet you." Ron said."**

 **Ignoring the hand Eric stood up and looked at Kim. "I hope that the water you offered me earlier is still on the table?" Eric ask. Kim also stood up and walked with Eric to the kitchen. Leaving Ron and Andrea alone.**

" **That was rude of him Ronnie." Andrea said. "Don't worry about it AI I'm used to it." Ron said. "I don't care; I will not tolerate this in my house." Andrea said. Not believing that the guy Kim is seeing behind Joshes back is being A hole to her best friend and she's not doing anything about it.**

" **KP is trying to be nice to the new guy AI, I'm shore it's nothing to worry about." Ron said. What no one noticed was that when Eric grabbed Ron's shirt he left his finger prints on it and Ron is planning to run them though his computer to find out who he is.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Kim and Eric walked inside and sat on the dinner table. Kim went to get some bottles of water and handed one to Eric. Both took A jug of water. "So he's not the boyfriend you told me about yesterday then?" Eric ask.**

" **No he's just A friend and don't worry about my boyfriend I will break up with him later today." Kim said. Ever since yesterday she has been feeling like dating Josh was more like A shore that she had to do every weekend because he may be ransomed and popular but he could never join her on her adventures or be in interviews in tock shows with her.**

 **Eric on the other hand is athletic, knows martial arts, adventures, ransomed, and he can keep up with her so he can become the perfect boyfriend. So it only makes since to break up with Josh and date Eric right.**

" **So why don't you call him now and set something up, then I can be all yours." Eric said. Ever since he met the red head he could not help but think of how much better his life will be when he starts dating her I mean just look at her she's famous, hot, athletic, and smart so he's shore that him high social parents will Apure. And have you seen her mother wow if that's what Kim is going to look like when she's older then I'm all in.**

" **Ok Eric just give me A minute." Kim said. Taking out her Kimunicator and called Josh. "Hello." Josh said. "Hi Josh its Kim." Kim said. "Hey Kim, how did your mission go." Josh said. "Oh um good, lesson Josh can we meet and Buenos nachos we need to talk." Kim said. "Shore Kim I can meet you there for lunch later today is that ok with you?" Josh ask. "That's fine Josh, i'll see you there bye." Kim said. Hanging up.**

 **After Kim ended the call she put it away and looked back to Eric.**

 **Living room:**

 **So after Andrea and Ron ended their conversation Ron went up stairs to his room. Going inside Ron went to get A plastic bag. Hopping to preserve Eric's finger prints that are on his shirt from earlier he takes off his shirt and put it inside the bag.**

 **Taking off the rest of his cloths Ron get ready to take A shower. Going to the master bedroom like he did yesterday he goes to the shower and turn it on. "** I can't believe that KP would both lie to Josh and me just so that she can go behind are back to hang out with this A-hole, when I get the chance I will find out who he is, I don't trust him." **Ron thought.**

 **Seeing that the water temperature was where he wanted it he got inside. Finishing his shower Ron went back to his room to get dressed. Putting on his normal cloths Ron went downstairs to get some breakfast.**

 **Kitchen:**

 **Andrea walked into the Kitchen and saw her daughter sitting in the dinner table with the new guy. Going to start making breakfast for her family. "Kim why don't you go upstairs and take a shower before you catch A cold." Andrea said.**

" **I agree with your mom Kim and don't worry about me I can keep her company." Eric said. Giving the older red head A nice guy smile. " Are you shore Eric?" Kim ask. Kim did not want to be rude to her new boyfriend by leaving him alone.**

" **Go ahead Kim, I'm in no hurry." Eric said. Thinking that this might be A good opportunity to impress Kim's mother. Kim getting up from the table and walking out to take her shower she left the two alone.**

 **Eric seeing his opportunity went for it. "So Mrs. Possible I haven't seen Mr. Possible yet, is he at work?" Eric ask. "I don't know, he moved out A few days ago." Andrea said. "Oh is he working a browed?" Eric ask.**

"Oh man this is great, if her husband is out of the way then it will be easier for me seduce her, lol two red heads to ad to my trophy of panties." **Eric thought. He was not just after Kim for her fame but also her hot and very attractive mother.**

" **Something like that, you should also go home and shower, you don't want to get sick or anything." Andrea said. Not liking that this A-hole was asking about James. "No that's ok Mrs. Possible, I'm fine for now." Eric said.**

 **Standing in front of the oven Andrea started making scramble eggs and pancakes. Eric seeing that she was not paying attention started to check her out. First he started with her legs that went all the way up, her hips looked like they won't quit, she had beautiful blue eyes, and long red hear. She is now the number MILF on his list no one else comes ever close.**

 **Andrea could feel his eyes on her. Checking her out. She did not feel comfortable being alone with him. "** Please come back soon Ronnie." **Andrea thought. Continuing to cook she failed to see the hungry look that was now on Eric's face.**

 **Thinking that helping her to make breakfast he can steel A feel got up from the table. "Why don't I give you A hand Mrs. Possible." Eric said. He started walking to her. "No that's ok I got this." Andrea said. Getting nervous as he got closer to her.**

" **It's no trouble at all." Eric said. Standing next to her. He was leaning on the counter. Andrea moved A little so to give herself some space from the dark heard teen. "So it must get very lonely hear with your husband away, not having someone to talk to." Eric said.**

 **He was trying to start A conversation. Looking for A opening. He could tell that she had her defensive up so he had to get her to lower her guard for him to get A foot in the door. "Not realy Ronnie keeps me company all the time, I never feel alone when he's around." Andrea said.**

 **Hearing the kitchen door opening they both turn to the door to see Ron come in.**

**A/N ok this is the eleventh chapter. This is my first time righting A Fan Fiction so leave A comment or review please and thank you.**


End file.
